


Scream

by wildwordwomyn



Series: J2 drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Dark, Established Relationship, M/M, Self-Harm, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-08
Updated: 2008-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's dark thoughts get the better of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark drabble told from Jensen's POV and it has no happy ending, but it was where my mind was at when I wrote it.

Need is burning a strange fire through me, into me. I try to ignore it, try to pretend it’s not here in my bedroom surrounding me. Filling me.

“Yeah, like that… Use your dirty little mouth…just…like…that…..” He ends on a hiss when I do exactly as he asks.

Heavy on my tongue. Thick. The most effective gag known to man and he uses it well. His dick. It’s too big to deny and too hard to will away.

In the beginning we were soft like his sweet brown eyes. He chased and I let him. When his long, lean legs caught up with me I thought we could run together. Now his kisses taste of cold ashes. His skin no longer soothes my desire. Now when we’re together I dream of biting until I break through. Hitting until bones crunch in satisfaction. I dream about cutting that happy grin he always wears right off his face.

“I love you, Jen,” he whispers reverently.

I don’t hurt him. I never do. Not when his gaze goes hazy and his innocence asserts itself. Because he is not to blame. Instead, after he’s come, and gone, I slice my own flesh where no one will think to look. Bleed out the pain once again. Hope this time my silent scream will carry me a little longer…


End file.
